


A Place to Sleep

by SybilltheSeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilltheSeer/pseuds/SybilltheSeer
Summary: Very short missing scene from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Place to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know why I write such depressing stuff. Also, I know this is a really, really short one-shot. I wrote this a few months ago and only posted it on tumblr at first (follow me, @sybill-the-seer!), but I thought I may as well post it here too just so all my (finished) fics are kind of in one place.

Harry watched as Aunt Petunia picked up blankets and pillows from the stack in the corner. Slowly the stack diminished as she took half to the medium-sized bedroom at the back of the hut, and used the other half to make the couch comfortable for Dudley. Finally, Aunt Petunia bent to pick up what was left: a ragged, thin old blanket that looked much too lacking to be used for the functions of keeping one warm. She wordlessly handed it to Harry, who took it from her.

“Where am I going to sleep?” he asked.

“I don’t know, find somewhere. Honestly, you sleep in a cupboard at home, anywhere will do.”

Uncle Vernon chuckled as he passed on his way into the bedroom. Harry glared at his aunt, but bit back his retort of ‘only because you make me’ before beginning his search. Why did they always succeed in making him feel so small and inferior?

Harry didn’t want to sleep on the floor – it was too exposed, which meant he would be very cold. So bitterly, and slightly embarrassed because of his aunt’s comment, he searched for a cupboard. He found one directly across the room from the empty grate. On opening the door, however, he found it offered standing room only. Harry turned and scanned the rest of the room. It was completely bare, save for the couch on which Dudley was already snoring. There was no other furniture, let alone cupboards, to be seen. Harry trudged across the room towards the bare fireplace, dragging the thin, useless blanket behind him, and resigned himself to sleeping on the floor. This really was shaping up to be the worst birthday ever, Harry thought, as he curled up as best he could under the ragged blanket, his toes sticking out the end, his head on the cold, hard, concrete floor. He shivered as he listened to the whistling wind in the storm outside, and wondered darkly if the roof were going to fall in. He supposed he would be warmer if it did.


End file.
